The present invention relates to packaging devices in particular for cosmetic products, that have a controlled-opening lid.
Packaging devices for cosmetic products, makeup in particular, are generally made of a body such as a box or pot containing the product, fitted with a lid.
Certain known devices have a screw-on lid; however, once removed from the body, the lid is a voluminous part that is inconvenient to handle.
Other known devices include a lid articulated to the body and held in the open position by an elastic element which can be compressed when the lid is closed. A closure is then provided on the device to hold the lid in the closed position.
However, these devices have the drawback that, when the closure is unlocked, the lid snaps open, which can be unpleasant for the user and damage the user's image of the packed product. In addition, the rapid swinging up of the lid can cause the product to splash out.
To slow down such a lid as it opens, one design makes the lid integral with a damping mechanism, but this design is expensive and pointlessly increases the volume of the packaging device which is generally small in size.